Tree of Life Form
|ranks=1 |improvement= , , |buff_name=Tree of Life |buff_desc=Healing increased by 15%. Armor increased by 120%. Some spells are enhanced. }} Tree of Life Form (or often nicknamed Tree Form, Healing Form or Treant Form) is a druid spell in the Restoration tree. It requires 30 points (was 41 points) and is a primary talent for resto specs. While shapeshifted, the druid gains immunity to polymorph effects but is considered an elemental. This means that the Tree of Life can be banished. Tree of Life Form used to have many restrictions and was almost unusable in PvP, but there have been many changes since the talent was implemented that make it much more appealing and even more viable in PvP. Notes .]] Tree of Life was primarily a raid healing form. The druid has access to the Healing Touch spell in this form, along with all Restoration Family Spells. It gives extremely efficient Heal over Time (HoT) spells due to its inherent bonuses (Lifebloom has an outstanding health-per-mana ratio), and combined with a wise use of Swiftmend, makes a very solid main healer. When paired with another healer that uses fast-casting direct heals, such as a Paladin, Shaman, or Priest, a druid in Tree of Life form is arguably the best possible raid-wide healer in a raid setting. The aura, combined with the 20% mana cost reduction to HoTs, the ability to use innervate, and the extra incentive (Living Spirit talent, as well as 6% Healing Power Tree of Life aura) to acquire large amounts of spirit gives this form incredible longevity while healing in a raid setting. Tree of Life aura benefits the entire raid as of Patch 3.0.2. It however does not stack with Improved Devotion Aura or with other Tree of Life auras. Tree of Life has amazing survivability against mobs. It has no health bonus like Bear Form, but can have the ability to give 100% Armor contribution increase when points are given for the right resto talent. Trees of Life can easily out heal all damage caused by multiple mobs several levels higher, while using very little mana. Druids can also innervate themselves when in Tree of Life form, so running out of mana is not likely to happen even in a long battle. However, as the Tree can only attack with simple melee attack and has very low damage per second, killing mobs in Tree of Life form is very slow and not recommended. Against bosses with mind control abilities the Tree of Life form's lack of offensive abilities is an asset. A mind controlled tree of life druid is no threat to anyone in the party; however the Tree of Life may heal the mind controller. Melee attacks in Tree of Life form use weapon damage and speed with a weapon skill of level*5. Melee attacks will not raise weapon skill while in Tree of Life. In regards to consumables and items, Tree of Life Form works the same as being in humanoid form. The only exception is that you cannot mount in this form. All spells within the Restoration family are castable in tree of life as of patch 3.0.2 Racials: * War Stomp - (Tauren) * Shadowmeld - (Night Elf) This form has animations for dance, cheer, applaud, cry, bow, wave, and sleep emotes. Talent improvement * Improved Tree of Life increases your armor contribution from items while in Tree of Life form by 67%/133%/200%, and increases your healing spell power by 5%/10%/15% of your spirit while in Tree of Life form. * Master Shapeshifter increases all healing done while in Tree of Life form by 4% (was 2%/4%). * Natural Shapeshifter reduces the cost of shapeshifting into Tree of Life form by 10%/20% (cost reduction was 10%/20%/30%) and increase duration by 3 sec/6 sec. Tips and tactics * Unlike previously, there are next to no negative consequences for being in Tree of Life form, so if you are wary of running low on mana or not doing enough healing, you don't need to worry about shifting out of tree form. * With the talent Improved Tree of Life Form, tree of life becomes more durable in PvP to allow for much more healing power without making yourself too vulnerable. The only problem is that you cannot cast any offensive spells in this form. Patch changes * * * * * * * * "}} * * * * * * External links es:Árbol de vida Kategooria:Druid abilities Kategooria:Druid talents